Don't Be Too Happy Over Spilled Ink
by Jenn222
Summary: "What time is it?" "Really, you bugged me for ten minutes to find out what time it is?" "Yeah." "I'm not going to tell you." "Hey wait, don't walk away." Lily might just like James. R&R please


**Don't Be Too Happy Over Spilled Ink**

****DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the plot **

**Read. Enjoy. Review?**

**Thanks.**

** Jenn222**

* * *

><p>o<p>

"Lily. Lily. LILY! Hey Lily."

"What?"

"What time is it?"

"Really, you bugged me for ten minutes to find out what time it is?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Hey wait, don't walk away."

"Fine. It's time for you to go to quidditch James and it's time for me to go to the library."

"Oh, well see you later. Thanks Lily! Sirius you told me we didn't have quidditch for another hour."

"That's because we do prongs."

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p><p>

Lily smiled in satisfaction as she dotted her last I and put her last period on her last essay of the week. She'd finished all her work and before the weekend, she couldn't have been happier.

"Hey Lily!" James Potter walked past her with a wave. She waved happily back at him.

"Hullo James." James began to walk past her, but then seemed to remember something. He backpedaled to in front of Lily.

"Lils, did you finish the charms home work. I was thinking we could work on it together?"

"Yeah, sure James. When are you free to do it?"

"How about tomorrow, in the morning before quidditch practice."

"Sure! Can't wait." Lily grinned wider, then glanced down at her already completed essay, she hit her ink well, and it spilled over the essay. 'Oops.' Lily smiled.

* * *

><p><p>

"Lily why aren't you going to Hogsmeade today again?"

"I promised James I'd do my charms homework with him, he was having some problems." Lily responded nonchalantly.

"I thought you finished your charms essay yesterday?" Marlene said suspiciously.

"Yeah!" Alice agreed.

"Well I had but then some first years were running past and bumped my ink, and it spilled all over my essay. I have to redo it and James had offered to do it with me." Lily shrugged trying to hide her excitement.

"First years, huh?"

"Ink every where?" Both her friends looked at her skeptically.

"You know if you want to spend the day with James you can just tell us." Marlene rolled her eyes.

"No reason to lie to all of us." Dorcus Meadows entered the room from the bathroom.

"Lils, we'd be so happy if you'd just admit your feelings for Potter." Alice stated as she looked at two different shirts, trying to decide which would look better.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Whatever guys."

"Lily, do you like him?" All the girls looked at her searchingly. Lily stood and thought, she wanted to answer her friends truthfully.

"I don't know."

"Okay. Well if you figure it out let us know, yeah?"

"Okay, bye."

Lily walked down to the library and found a nice table in a back corner. James came in a minute later, he glanced around and upon seeing her grinned. He joined her setting his stuff down.

"Thanks, for joining me Lily. I would've thought you'd have done this already. Charms is your best subject." Lily blushed and shrugged mumbling something unintelligibly.

Lily and James whispered in that back corner discussing charms essays and eventually moving on to more fun subjects. To an outsider it would've looked like the two were on some sort of a date and in both of there minds they kind of were.

"No way! I hate sushi." Lily giggled. "I would never kiss or lick one of those, ick!" She squealed.

"Shhh." Hissed the librarian, for what seemed the hundredth time at the couple.

"Sorry." Lily and James chimed together, causing a new rise of giggles to occur and more glares.

"Lily maybe we should leave. We're finished right?" Lily sighed disappointed but nodded.

"Yeah. We are." And that's when she realized. She _did_ like James. He was funny, charming and sweet. She loved to be around and talk with him. She loved to be near him.

The two walked down the halls, both lost in their own thoughts. Lily came to a halt. "James." She croaked. "James." She said again, louder.

"Yeah Lils?"

"Do you still… do you still like me, you know as more then a friend?" James turned bright red.

"Uh, well I…um, I" He ruffled his hair and that was enough of an answer for Lily. Going up on tip-toes lily kissed his cheek.

"I like you that way too." She smiled, waved and began to walk away.

* * *

><p>"Wait Lily. Lily. LILY!"<p>

"What?"

"Does this mean you'll join me to Hogsmeade."

"I'm not telling you."

"Lily, hey Lily don't walk away from me! Come back."

"Fine. Pick me up at 11, yeah?"

"Okay. Hey Sirius, you'll never guess what just happened to me!"

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know what the point of this was but... I hope you enjoyed it anyway.<strong>

**Thank you for reading. **

**_Me: Don't you have something to say Sirius?_**

_**Sirius: Yeah, why was I barely in this story?**_

_**Me: That's not what I meant.**_

_**Sirius: I don't care, I'm upset.**_

_**Me: Too bad. Now say what I payed you for.**_

_**Sirius: Fine bye everyone, and remember to review before you leave! Now give me my chocolate frogs.**_

_**Me: Oops, they all seem to have hopped away.**_

_**Sirius: What? Hey you've got chocolate on your face!**_

_**Jenn: Remember to review and I'll give you chocolate frogs.**_

_**Sirius: *Grumbles* No she won't, she'll just eat them all...**_

**PeaceLoveBrownies**

**Jenn**


End file.
